


Salvation of Gaia

by LumianaKatenke



Category: Gravity Falls, Harlock Space Pirate
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Aged up characters, BillDip, Blood, Canon Divergence of Original Movie Plot, Consensual, Crossover, Death, Depression, Gay Love, He's Not Quite Human, Humanoid Bill, M/M, More tags later, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:19:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10024463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumianaKatenke/pseuds/LumianaKatenke
Summary: It is 3120, humanity has spread across the cosmos, and with an overwhelming population of over 500 billion becoming too great to sustain, people began to die.A call spread throughout the colonies. It was time to return home. To Gaia. To Earth. War broke out because there wan't enough for them all on Earth. The war wiped out more than 200 billion souls. In order stop the war, a new government was formed.The Gaia Federation.The Federation’s first act was to declare Earth as a sanctuary. No one was allowed in, or out save for members of the Federation’s Hierarchy. The rest were left out on their dying planets. They were still dying.It seemed all hope was lost.Then a man stole a starship and turned volunteers into pirates. No one but the crew knows what the Captain looked like, none at all knew his age.As legend goes, this man is said to be immortal. A demon in man’s skin. He has never been caught, and likely never will be. Despite this, the Federation has put this man on top of their wanted list.And now a young brunette man joins the Captain's crew. Will he be just what the Captain needed to bring back freedom unto the stars?Or will he be his downfall?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So! I'm starting a new BillDip fanfiction book cause I need to do something while I'm trying to update the others. This is a crossover with a movie I found on Netflix called Harlock: Space Pirate. I really only use the basic plotline of the movie though.

By the year 3092, humanity had spread across the cosmos. It’s population of over 500 billion finding homes in distant star systems. Everything was going well. People were happy and had access to all the resources they could ever ask for.

 

But they were too greedy. Before the turn of the galactic century, resources began to dwindle. The overwhelming population becoming too great to sustain. Birth rates declined and people began to die from starvation, disease, and murder. Soon, a call spread throughout the colonies. It was time to return home. To Gaia. To Earth.

 

Those who still had the means, boarded ships and made a course for Earth. However, their home planet was far too small to sustain them all. A war broke out. One that wiped out more than 200 billion souls.

 

In order to quell the carnage, a new government was formed. One that would be seen by most as worse than death by starvation. This government was called the Gaia Federation. The Federation’s first act was to declare Earth as a sanctuary. No one was allowed in, or out. Besides members of the Federation’s Hierarchy of course. The rest of humanity was abandoned to their dying planets.

It seemed all hope was lost. But then a strange man stole a starship. He began recruiting men and women alike, turning them into pirates. No one but the crewmembers knew what the Captain looked like, or even how old he was.

 

As legend goes, this man is said to be immortal. A demon in man’s skin. He has never been caught, and likely never will be. Despite this, the Federation has put this man on top of their wanted list. He has no name. Just a series of seemingly random letters.

 

Bkoo Ckvjfx

 

The only clue to figuring out his real name is to solve whatever cipher was used to encode it, which is suspected to be the keyed cipher…-

 

Dipper Pines jumped as the bar began to rattle. He looked up from his uncle’s journal, hearing the roar of distant engines. It sounded like… They were back! Now was his chance!

 

The scruffy brunette ran out of the tavern after tucking the journal into his jacket, joining with a few other men that he’d seen around town. The four of them ran down the dusty streets of Kushikito and out of town, towards one of the multiple towers of stone surrounding the tiny sanctuary in the rocky desert, a massive ship hovering at the top. Once they reached the base, they immediately began to climb the sheer cliff face.

 

Dipper took his time, making sure to follow the path he had been mapping out for months now. Only once, halfway up the 800ft tall tower, did he nearly lose his grip completely, hanging by just three fingers. When he finally reached the top, he huffed and wheezed, suddenly grateful for all of those dumb exercises his uncle put him through. He couldn’t imagine being able to climb the tower otherwise. Even now, his limbs felt like jelly, forcing him to lay on the ground until they stiffened up enough for him to stand.

 

After a minute, he scrambled to his feet, just in time to see the loading bay doors open on the ship, a ramp extending out expectantly at the men. They walked over and onto the ship. Once on board, the ramp retreated back into its sheath and the four men were surrounded by humanoid figures dressed in spacesuits. They were unceremoniously patted down and removed of anything of value or threat. Thankfully for the brunette, they did not take his journal, apparently not interested in literature.

 

One of the larger figures approached and a male, mechanical voice leaked from its speakers.

 

“We only have room for one of you. The rest,” He made a cutting motion with his thumb over his throat. Dipper swallowed but did not show his fear. He had to impress these men if he wanted to be one of them, and if there was one thing he had learned in his 23 galactic years, it’s how to hide his emotions.

 

He and the others were placed on the edge of the still open bay doors, the hot wind of the planet’s troposphere blowing past them, intermingling with the slightly frigid air of the ship’s artificial atmosphere. He refused to glance back at the dizzying drop inches behind him.

 

“Now. You each have exactly one chance to answer this question correctly. The first one to do so will become a member of the crew.” They nodded solemnly. “What does this ship fight for?”

 

The man furthest from Dipper stammered. He was a bald guy with a bit of a beer gut and he was shaking. If Dipper could see his eyes, he would probably see them darting around. “T-treasure?”

 

A thumb was slit over its owner’s armored neck. The bald man was pushed back by a crewmember. He fell. Screaming. To his long, and soon to be quick, death. Dipper smelled urine.

 

He glanced at the scrawny man next to him and saw that he was the source of the stench. He had pissed himself. He watched as the soiled man fainted and fell out on his own. Well. At least he wouldn’t be conscious when he finally hit the ground more than a mile beneath them.

 

It was just him and one other man. His competition smirked, looking smug. What a creep. “Easy, you fight for the fame, fortune and babes.” Ugh.

 

One of the crewmembers stormed forward and punched the creep out of the ship before the big questioning them could even make a move.

 

“Well that was sad. What about you kid? Do you have an answer?” He stretched his neck up, looking unaffected by the deaths.

 

“You fight for freedom from the Federation and it’s unfair laws.”

 

The room suddenly felt a few degrees colder and the focus in the room suddenly gravitated from him to a figure in the shadows, one whose presence he had been unaware of until now. The figure emerged, revealing himself to be an exceptionally tall man with hair the color of gold. He couldn’t see what color his eyes were, but he could see that one of them was covered in a eyepatch. His clothes, for he didn’t seem to be wearing a spacesuit, were a bright yellow shirt and midnight black pants, cloak and boots.

 

When he spoke, his voice was surprisingly warm and friendly. “Congratulations. You answered correctly. Welcome to the crew of the All Seeing Eye. Willson. Diane. Show our newest member to his quarters and then bring him to my office.”

 

“Aye, Captain.” The man who had questioned him and the other crewmember who had punched that one guy out of the ship, replied in unison. Dipper felt his blood run cold. He was… He was seeing the legendary Captain of the All Seeing Eye with his own two eyes.

 

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked down at a woman. It was the crewmember. She smirked knowingly and murmured to him. “Don’t worry, newbie. We all were awestruck at first.”

  
With that, she (Diane he assumed) and Willson (the big guy from before) led him into the bowels of the ship.

**Author's Note:**

> Key: Pine Tree


End file.
